Letters To Twilight
by JasperSaysCalmDown
Summary: Have you ever wanted to ask Edward why he's such a romantic? Wonder why Bella is so...Bella? Wanted to tell Rosalie off for being such a bitch? Or maybe even ask Jacob what kind of flea soap he uses! Well, now you can do all of that and more when you write "Letters to Twilight!" Write a letter and get a response from your favorite vampire...or wolf...or human... INTERACTIVE
1. INSTRUCTIONS AND INFORMATION

Hey there everyone! How are you? Excellent I hope. I'm doing fantastically but it is wholly fucking impossible to assume that all of you are doing swimmingly as well so if you are having a shitty day, here's hoping this makes it better!

You see I'm starting this new, super cool, fun-fun, interactive thing in which YOU, the reader will get to interact with myself, but more importantly, the characters in the story! Yes, I know, it's fucking genius but it's not my idea, I promise. I would feel horrible taking credit for it.

Either way, this new...adventure, will be called "Letters to..." Initially I'm starting it off here with "Letters to Twilight" but very soon there will be others. "Letters to Vampire Diaries", "Letters to True Blood", "Letters to Harry Potter" and more to come!

And I won't just be doing "Letters to..." here on FanFiciton, I'll be spreading over to my Livejournal, Jonas Brothers Fanfiction Archive and Archive of Our Own as well. There you can participate in "Letters to Bandom" where you write letters to your favorite band guys, "Letters to JB" where you write letters to your favorite Jonas' "Letters to ME" where you write to, wait for it, ME! Remember, "Letters to ME" can be used for questions, suggestions for other "Letters to..." ideas or even advice (although I'm not really all that great at advice.)

So, now that I've explained this as thoroughly and as non-idiotically as I can, here's how you submit your letters:

* * *

**To:**

**From:**

**Topic:**

**Dear...**

* * *

Copy and Paste the above template and add your information. Leave your letters in the form of a review. If you have anything you would like to say OUTSIDE of your letter's topic such as a simple "OMG that last chapter was so effing hilarious" or something to that nature PLEASE do so in a separate review. Things tend to get tedious when I have to read something OTHER than questions, you know?

Also remember to put this story in your ALERTS to be informed of an update. That way you can see when your letter is responded to!

Please understand that, while this is early in the process, I will be able to respond to almost everyone. But in the rare case that this somehow becomes a "thing" not everyone will get a response. That means you'd better do your damndest to make your letters interesting! Because if they're not...well...don't expect to get a letter back. Tough love.

For those of you here that want to venture outside of the realm of FFNet feel free to go to my profile for links to my Bandom and Jonas Brothers "Letters to..." and wonderful fanfiction as well as a link to the "Letters to ME" page!

Thanks for being awesome, guys!

Love,

JasperSaysCalmDown


	2. EDWARD AND ROSALIE

**A/N:** OMGHI! So here is the first set of response letters in the Letters to Twilight series! It took a while to get certain vampires (Rosalie) to agree to this project, but after a little persuading and threatening to wear white after Labor Day, she agreed. Special shout out to users LunaAliceMason and guest user, Sceptical for sending in your letters!

* * *

**LETTER ONE:**

**To**: Edward

**From**: Sceptical

**Topic**: On the matter of sparkles...

Dear Edward,

I know vampires are supposed to sparkle an all, but you seem extra sparkly. Seriously. What to you use? Justice body spray? Elmers and glue? I've got it, barbie makeup!

- sincerely skeptical

**RESPONSE:**

Dear Sceptical (Skeptical),

Before I address your question may I ask how old you are? Given your lack of proper grammar and the like I would assume you are between the ages of 12 and 15. As far as the notion of "sparkling" is concerned, no, vampires do not engage in such atrocities as glitter glue, doll makeup and body sprays. Well, I don't. I can't say the same of my sister, Rose. Or my brother, Emmett, for that matter. I have been told that I tend to give off an extra radiance in the sunlight. This could be due to my genetic composition or the fact that I'm generally better than everyone else in the world, ever. It really is a matter of opinion.

The ball is in your court, Sceptical (Skeptical).

Yours,

Edward Cullen

P.S. What is it that you're so sceptical about anyhow?

* * *

**LETTER TWO:**

**To**: Rosalie

**From**: Luna

**Topic:** OMWG Hi

Dear Rosalie,

Hai! I just wanted to tell you that you're one of my favorite characters and I love you. You're totally awesome!

Sincerely,

Luna

**RESPONSE:**

Dear human child,

Excuse me, Luna is it? I'm ONE of your favorites? Maybe you should think about your list of "favorites" and decide who is at the top, hm? I won't tolerate being second best, you got it? Here's hoping you're not some hideous human male pretending to be a young girl. If you are, I'll have you know that you are the scum of the Earth and you deserve every ounce of your filthy blood drained from the waste of space you call your body. Either way, thank you for your...generous words. Even though I didn't need you telling me them to know they were true. I'll have to be on my way now, Alice and I are taking Nessie shopping. Her mother dresses her like an orphan, it's frightening.

Have a nice life,

Rosalie Hale

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone that sent in letters! Anyone that wants to ask a question or make a general comment to the Twilight folks, leave your letter in the form of a review:

**To:**

**From:**

**Topic:**

**Dear...**

And I'll make sure I get your letters to the correct vampire, wolf or human!


End file.
